


One Thing

by the_angry_pixie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angry_pixie/pseuds/the_angry_pixie
Summary: One thing that Mike appreciated about Will… he was a devil in angel’s clothing.Smut, smut, glorious smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written in protest. There's this ridiculous notion going around tumblr at the moment that writing smut for the Byeler pairing is somehow akin to being a paedophile. Which is just..... ugh! Do people not know how to separate actors from their characters?? And here's the thing, teenagers have sex. And its not a bad or evil thing. Gay teenagers have sex too. Now if that is something you don't enjoy reading that is perfectly fine, but don't tell other people it is wrong. 
> 
> Anyway so I wrote this in one afternoon. I'm not even a smut writer. So apologies for my terrible writing. I just hope that maybe this will encourage more talented writers than myself to hop on the Smut Train with me. Cause these boys are lovely and deserve to have their fun too. ;)

One thing that Mike appreciated about Will… he was a devil in angel’s clothing.

Anybody who knew Will well knew him to be sweet, thoughtful, caring and loyal to his friends. A portrait of innocence.

Anybody who knew Will _intimately_ \- and _God_ Mike hoped there weren’t many - discovered that Will could be positively _wicked_.

From the first time he had grasped Mike’s chin holding him steady as his tongue infiltrated his mouth, to now in a bathroom at some senior party, with Mike’s pants around his ankles and Will’s hand on his cock.

Mike adored the dichotomy of it. This was the Will that only _he_ got to see. The sensuous tease. The confident distributor of pleasure with a little bit of pain.

He had been gentle with Mike at first. Had not pushed him towards a physical relationship until he had been ready. But once that door had been opened, Mike was to discover just how much _more_ there was to his childhood best friend. How much more was hiding behind those wide eyes and gently smirking lips.

At first it had intimidated him how experienced Will had seemed. He had half expected him to be just as blushing and unsure as he was. As far as he knew there weren’t many gay people in Hawkins, Indiana. He had questioned him about it once, the afterglow of a truly spectacular round of fucking still hanging in the air around them. Will had just smirked, rubbing his nose back and forth on Mike’s chest, mumbling something about learning a few tricks from the Club Kids in New York last time he visited Jonathan.

“Am I boring you?” a firm squeeze was applied to Mike’s cock bringing him out of his musings.

Only Will could pull off looking that sweet whilst doing such sinful things.

“Never” Mike replied breathlessly. “Just thinking ha—! Just thinking how amazing you are.”

That caused the shorter teen to smile. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he licked his palm and resumed stroking Mike’s cock slowly. If Mike hadn’t already been achingly hard, that move would have done it.

“That so…” Will murmured swiping his hand over the head, causing Mike to gasp and whimper. “Aren’t you sweet tonight Wheeler.” His other hand came up and began massaging his balls.

Mike’s head banged against the wall behind him. “Ooooh fuuuuck. Fuck Will that’s so uhn… good…”

Let’s face it. There were benefits to having a lover who knew their way around a dick. Better than the awkward fumblings Mike had experienced with girls in the past.

He found himself pressed even more firmly against the cool bathroom wall. Insistent lips seeking his as the hand on his cock began to speed up.

For a moment the only sounds were the muffled music from the party outside and the wet, slick sounds of skin against skin, hot mouth against hot mouth.

Mike felt like he was burning up from the inside. The hand pumped faster as Will pushed more firmly into the kiss.

Mike had to wrench his head to the side and groan. Too overwhelmed with the pressure of sensation building up inside him. His eyes hung at half-mast as he heard Will murmuring against his sensitive neck.

“Good, good love. You look so fucking hot right now. So beautiful. I wish I could paint you just as you are now. So ruined. So hot for me.” Every phrase punctured by sweet kisses and hard sucks.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut, biting down hard on his lip in order to not shout out.

“Are you close? Are you going to come for me? I know you’re dying to. You’re practically fucking into my hand you’re so desperate for it.”

Oh that fucking little tease. He would be the death of Mike the way he weaved nonsense words into spells designed specifically to pull Mike apart.

And then he felt two fingers massaging just behind his balls and it was just too much to handle.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck right there, I’m co—I’m comi—” his words were swallowed up by lips sealing to his.

He felt a strong arm around his waist steadying him just as his legs began to give out. The spasmodic euphoria of orgasm overtaking him.

Will held him through it, still working his cock until the very last drop dribbled out.

Mike still had his eyes shut, panting heavily. He felt a nose nuzzling along his cheek, sweet lips taking over to trace a path just under his jawline.

“Still with me?” he heard a gently teasing voice mumble against his skin.

He chuckled, opening his eyes to the sight of his boyfriend smiling back at him. White teeth gleaming against pink lips.

“Nope. Brain function gone. Fucked out of me.”

That caused Will to lean his head back and bark with laughter and _damn_ wasn’t that a beautiful sight.

“You’re such a dork!”

“Yeah well you’re such a fucking tease” Mike purred slinging both his arms around Will’s neck.

“Yeah but you love it” his boyfriend was so cute when he smiled widely like that. He’d had so much pain in life, so much to survive, supernatural or not. But at least they had this.

“I love it. I love _you_ ” sealed with an earnest kiss.

“Yeah I love you too” His eyes shone brightly, reminding Mike of the day he had traced Will’s mouth with his thumb and finally admitted to him how he felt.

“Want me to…?” Mike looked down at the sight of Will still hard in his jeans.

“No. You can do me later. Right now I really need to clean your spunk off my hands.”

“Such a charmer Byers.”

“You know it!”

Yeah, Mike loved his beautiful, dichotomous boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I got a bit schmoopy there at the end. Not sorry about it. I love these precious boys ok??  
> I'm thinking about writing a follow-up. If I do, it will be from Will's POV.  
> Please let me know what you thought. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing that Will appreciated about Mike… he was a fast learner, an enthusiastic student.

One thing that Will appreciated about Mike… he was a fast learner, an enthusiastic student.

 

Even now, after months of being together, Will still couldn’t quite get over the image that lay before him. Mike comfortably nestled between his legs, beautiful red lips wrapped around his dick. His eyes were closed, expression soft.

 

Mike had taken to sucking cock like he had been doing it all of his life. Like he loved nothing more. And that’s what _really_ got to Will. The fact that he seemed to not just like, _tolerate_ it. That the boy in front of him seemed to actually _enjoy it_.

 

Will figured it must be all the years he spent thinking of Mike as straight. Of pining and agonising and shamefully touching himself at night thinking he could never have this. Mike was straight and he would be disgusted by… well _everything_ about having sex with Will.

 

But here they were and Mike was not only giving him amazing head, but acting as though it was the best gift in the world.

 

The _sounds_ he would make.

 

The groans as Will fisted a hand in his hair, the hums as Will’s cock hit dangerously close to the back of his throat, the quiet mewls as he mouthed around the head before sliding right back down. It was like Will was his favourite meal and he couldn’t get enough.

 

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Will’s head slammed back against his mattress. He was pretty sure his eyes were rolling into the back of his head behind his tightly shut eyelids. He blindly grappled for his pillow, pulling it over his face. Just in time too as he could not silence the groan that was ripped from his throat as Mike tongued wickedly at his slit.

 

Why the fuck had he been so cocky?! He should have just let Mike blow him at the party. Then he could have been as loud as he wanted. But nooooo. He had wanted to make Mike wait, to really key him up. And now his mother was sleeping just down the hallway and he had to be fucking quiet.

 

And his boyfriend just wasn’t helping at all. He’d pulled back now, one hand wrapped around the base, the other palming up and down Will’s thigh. He was giving teasing little licks up and down the shaft but Will knew he wouldn’t put his mouth back on him. Not until Will gave him what he wanted. He knew what was coming.

 

“Wiiilll?” the words were murmured right into his inner thigh, followed up by a light kiss. “I can’t see you baby. I wanna see you.”

 

Will whimpered into the soft fabric of the pillow. Mike had a thing for watching him. He didn’t like it when he couldn’t see his face. In fact he was kind of obsessed with it. Will didn’t understand it. Maybe it was that he wanted to see the fruits of his labour. To make sure that Will was enjoying himself. He especially liked watching Will come apart. Will would often laugh and make fun of him when he would sometimes open his eyes during just a simple kiss and see Mike’s were already wide open.

 

Mike didn’t ever give any insightful explanations though. _“I just like looking at you. Do you know how goddamn gorgeous you are??”_

 

And that was usually the end of the conversation because Will was still not so good with compliments. Especially from Mike who was just so… _perfect_.

 

“Wiiii-iiiill? Move the pillow or I swear I will stop right now.” As though to illustrate his seriousness Will felt the hand retreat from his dick, the whisper of Mike’s hair brushing against his thigh as he shuffled back on the bed.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare Wheeler!” Will hissed as he threw aside the pillow, his stomach muscles twitching as he sat right up to see Mike grinning from where he was laying belly-down between Will’s crooked knees.

 

And _Oh God_ he looked like a renaissance painting. Like Michelangelo himself had crafted him just for Will.

 

Eyes dark and pupils so blown they almost looked completely black. Lips red and full and spit-slicked. Skin so pale with coffee-coloured freckles scattered across his shoulders that petered off as Will’s eyes travelled down his spine to the jeans slung low on his hips. The most perfect dimples peeking out from above his ass.

 

Will bit his lip painfully as his neglected cock twitched against his stomach.

 

Mike just smiled mischievously.

 

“Hello sunshine. So good to see you.” A hand coming up to rest his chin on, long fingers denting his cheek.

 

“Mike I swear to God I will _murder_ you if you don’t stop smiling at me and get back to fucking work.” Will gestured emphatically at his leaking cock, the head swollen and painfully red with arousal.

 

“Hmm I love it when you’re bossy” Mike shuffled forward again. Delicately running his fingers across Wills abdomen, teasing but not quite touching where Will so desperately wanted him.

 

“Now stay like that. I want to see you as I make you come.”

 

Will bit his hand in order to stifle a moan.

 

Never in his short 18 years of life would he have _EVER_ expected to hear those words uttered from his childhood best friends mouth.

 

And it had been a process too. Mike had used to be so shy about all the sex stuff. But earnest and inquisitive too. Constantly checking that he was doing ok, that it felt good, that Will was enjoying himself. It had both tickled and frustrated Will.

 

Because of course the answer was always _yes, yes and OH GOD YES_.

 

But now here he was, his eyes fixed on Will’s, not an ounce of shame or embarrassment colouring his tone. Will didn’t have a proper presence of mind right now, but even he could understand that what he was looking at was beautiful.

 

Mike apparently took his moan as acquiescence.  His fingers finally curling back around the base of Will’s cock. His tongue making a slow journey from root to tip. Will practically choked as he was once again enveloped in the warm velvety heat of Mike’s mouth.

 

Mike’s eyes sought out his as he slowly descended as far as he could go, his stretched lips brushing where his fingers still gripped Will.

 

And if that wasn’t the most goddamn erotic thing Will had ever seen.

 

He whimpered into his hand, his other one clenched in the bedding as he barely maintained the strength to stay sitting up.

 

“Talk to me” Mike mumbled, now licking and sucking around the sensitive head.

 

Tears were almost in Will’s eyes with how good it felt. “I-I can’t…” he panted.

 

Mike huffed and pulled off sitting up to be eye-to-eye with Will. Thankfully his hand continued to work Will, though the grip was loose and not nearly enough.

 

“You are always encouraging me to tell you what I want” Mike’s expression was dead serious as he stared at Will, apparently completely ignoring the pants Will was emitting in his frustration to _have more_.

 

“Well this is what I want. I want you to lie down so I can see you. I want hands in my hair, _pulling._ And I want you to talk to me. Tell me what you feel, what you want. Use that huge…” his eyes flicked down briefly as he smirked, “… _vocabulary_ of yours…”

 

Revision. _THAT_ was the most erotic thing Will had ever seen. Who was he to refuse?

 

A firm hand splayed across his sternum pushed him to the mattress and he went without protest. Mike positioning himself on his knees so he could easily watch. And Will knew he meant business now, a new kind of fervour as he returned to working over Will’s cock. His movements more determined as he bobbed his head up and down.

 

“Ooooh God Mike, y-you are driving me crazy… mad… f-fucking mental” Will tried to whisper but he wasn’t sure how successful he was. Nonsense words and phrases tumbling from his mouth like water from a faucet. He was _certain_ he wasn’t making any sense and he didn’t care one bit.

 

Not when Mike moaned so beautifully at hearing his voice.

 

“Your mouth is so h-hot, I can feel your tongue working me. _Uhnng_ so eager for my cock. Don’t—don’t choke on me babe, I’m _so close_.”

 

Will was shaking his head from side to side. His body reaching for something but not quite being able to find it. He absently noticed Mike’s spare hand rubbing feverishly against the front of his jeans where his fly was hanging open. And that just wound him up more.

 

His hands gripped tighter in Mike’s hair. Voice low and gritty as he murmured “You’re close too. You love this don’t you? Sucking me. Taking me down your hot, wet throat.”

 

Mike groaned long and hard, his eyes fixed on Will as his suction doubled. His hand meeting his mouth in feverish pumps on Will’s dick.

 

The vibrations wracked through Will’s nervous system. He lost it completely. His eyes clenched shut.

 

“Mike _please_. Mike, Mike I— _,_ Mike _move_ I’m gonna come. _OH_ ” Will arched his back, hips jumping erratically as he felt the sweet molten sensation of his orgasm sizzling through his nerves.

 

He felt where Mike’s forearm pinned his hips to the bed, his mouth remaining exactly where it was to swallow the first few spurts of Will’s come.

 

Will was shaking, the sensation of his boyfriend swallowing around him completely overwhelming him. Hand smacked over his mouth, he whimpered as Mike licked the last few drops from him before eventually pulling back to pant heavily against Will’s sweat-sheened thigh.

 

It took several moments for Will to compose himself. His body still jumping now and then with aftershocks.

 

He knew Mike would be watching him before he eventually opened his eyes. His beautiful cheeks flushed, his dark hair slicked to his forehead. His chin shiny with spit. He looked just as wrecked as Will felt.

 

“Did you…?” Will eyes glanced to where there was still a hand buried in the front of Mike’s jeans.

 

“Mmhmm” was Mike’s smug acknowledgement. Why he was smug at coming in his pants Will did not know or care.

 

“C’mere then” Will smiled, tugging on the hand still grasped in Mike’s hair.  He pulled until Mike was lying over him, heaving chest to heaving chest and lips easily reachable.

 

Will claimed those lips with an energy he barely had, tasting himself on Mike’s tongue. They both gave matching moans at the utter filth of the action.

 

Yes, Mike had come a long way. Lucky for Will, he was a fast learner and a _fantastic_ student.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I have now imparted my filth unto the world. I hope you liked it! And if you are an author considering writing some mature content for this lovely pairing, just know you will have at least one enthusiastic reader in me. :) Please don't make me write anymore smut, I suck at it ok (pun not intended). 
> 
> And here I am on [tumblr](http://the-angry-pixie.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say "hi" or chat or send me anonymous hate. :)


End file.
